The Gift
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: Written for prompt of argument for 7snogs on LJ. Canon and MAJOR SPOILERS for DH/DAYD/Bittersweet.


The Room of Requirement had outdone itself this time. Ernie didn't know how Neville got it to do his bidding, but the Room really liked them. It must have approved of what they were doing here at Hogwarts. He was glad that he told Neville, but he was a bit surprised at how he reacted to the news of Susan's pregnancy. He thought his friend would be angry, but quite the opposite. He was thrilled, almost as much as Ernie himself, and he completely agreed with Ernie that Susan could not participate in any more battle drills. Neville and Hannah were gone from the Room by the time he and Susan entered. He wasn't sure what he would find, but as they stood arm in arm in the lush Highland grass, he smiled. This was definitely his family's land, but that blue house was new. He had never seen it before, but he recognized it as sure as if he had built it himself. Susan and he talked about that house in the wee hours of the mornings on those fortunate yet infrequent days that they had shared their marriage bed. It was exactly how Susan had described it down to the tiny thistles growing alongside the flower beds and throughout the garden. He pulled her along gently, sitting down under the shade of a birch tree, drawing her onto his lap. Her small frame was barely showing any signs of the baby, but just knowing it was growing inside her made him almost giddy. On the farm, he saw ewes give birth every season, and it was exciting and thrilling in its own way, but in all of that time, it had never occurred to him think of his own future children in a tangible way. He realized he was staring at Susan's flat stomach, partly wishing it would grow and change like the Room itself had changed for them on this Valentine's Day. It was truly their first Valentine's Day, and he used one finger to tilt Susan's head towards his face, gently pressing his lips against hers. He swallowed, loving everything about his wife, wondering how men ever managed to do mundane things when they were in love. He had trouble holding a quill when he thought of his Susan.

He handed her the small box he had neatly wrapped, and as she opened it and saw the sapphire earrings, he began to smile. He had not expected her reaction, though. She jumped up and began to rant at him. He didn't think he ever heard her shout before. All he really heard now was a high pitched wail and he couldn't understand how everything that was so perfect a moment ago had turned so unpleasant. He stood up, and touched her arm, but she pulled away.

"Don't you understand?"

He didn't understand at all, and for a moment remained silent, but then he simply said very quietly, "I really don't, love. I thought you'd be pleased, getting your earrings back. What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Ernie." She said it in an exasperated tone. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. "Ernie, I wanted to get you something special for your birthday. I wanted it to be different. You have enough money that you can buy yourself anything you want, Ernie. I wanted it to be something special. Something you didn't have. Something you wouldn't buy for yourself. I couldn't afford it. I couldn't…I have nothing. My family…well, you know now…_they_ have nothing. Everything was taken away from them. That was all I had that was worth anything and I sold them, and now…now, you've bought them back. It's like you bought your own birthday gift."

"Love." He stepped closer, but she moved away, shaking her head. She turned around, and he couldn't imagine that something so silly had turned into such a dreadful argument. He touched her shoulder. "Susan. Love. I'm sorry I upset you. I thought I was doing the right thing. Everything that's mine is yours. It was even before I married you. I love you. If you don't want to keep the earrings, then we'll put them away. If the baby's a girl, she can have your aunt's earrings. Their value isn't what you sold them for; it's who they came from." He stepped closer until he was close enough to put his arms around her. He touched her cheek with his, and kissed it softly. "You know, love, if we give those earrings to the baby, I will have to owe you a Valentine's Day gift. That's not a very good start to our new life together."

She sniffled, but when she turned her head to meet his eyes, she smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, that's supposed to be our home, yes? The place where we will live and grow old together?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of his. He knew his were twinkling, and he could feel his dimple deepen as he tried to suppress his widening grin.

"Do you imagine that this beautiful fantasy home comes with a master bedroom? Perhaps, there's a nice comfortable bed inside. Do you want to see what our house looks like on the inside?"

Susan turned in his arms and faced him, sliding her hands up along his chest, putting increasing pressure until she reached his shoulders with her fingers. She caressed his neck, and when her hands reached his nape, she threaded them in his hair, pulling him down until their lips met again. She whispered, her lips vibrating against his, "We should find out, shouldn't we? After all, it is Valentine's Day and you're the only gift I want." She hooked a finger into the belt loop of his jeans, and pulled him after her as they entered their house and closed the door.


End file.
